jasons_rampagefandomcom-20200214-history
The Counselors Arrive
'The Counselors Arrive '''is the second chapter of Jason's Rampage. Synopsis ''"The Counselors are here, and the nightmare will begin." Plot The chapter starts with Kenny Riedell being the first to arrive at camp, and eventually ending up at camp Hillbrook setting up. He is eventually interrupted by Brandon Wilson, who he greets warmly. Moments later, Jenny Myers arrives, and hugs both Brandon and Kenny, much to Kenny's confusion. After asking if anyone else is here, Jenny gets a call and reveals that Deborah Kim's car had been broken into. Kenny then sends Brandon and Jenny to Springwater. Five minutes later, Vanessa Jones arrives and demands Kenny direct her to Brandon, which he does. Later, Deborah is revealed to have gotten a ride from Eric LaChappa, who, unbeknownst to her, has a crush on her. Kenny teases them asking if their ride wasn't something more, which Deborah denies, much to Eric's dismay. Seconds later, after Kenny assigns them to fixing the power, Eric saves Deborah from being hit by a car being driven by Chad Kensington, who insults them. Chad then argues with Kenny, showing jealously over Kenny's position as head counselor. Chad then leaves without Kenny assigning him to anything. Moments later, Kenny's best friend Adam Palomino arrives with Rob Dier, and Kenny greets them warmly. Kenny then explains where the other counselors are, and after making an obscene comment about Chad, A.J. Mason arrives and is assigned to the range. Rob then teases Adam about his crush on A.J.. Finally, Tiffany Cox arrives and immediately begins sexually flirting with Rob by grinding on him until Kenny intervenes. When Kenny goes inside a cabin to keep setting up, Adam asks Rob if he needs to "let one out", causing Kenny to burst into laughter. Kenny then gets an idea to celebrate with alcohol, and Adam and Rob agree. Trivia * First Appearance of Kenny Riedell * First Appearance of Jenny Myers * First Appearance of Adam Palomino * First Appearance of Chad Kensington * First Appearance of Deborah Kim * First Appearance of Eric LaChappa * First Appearance of Tiffany Cox * First Appearance of Brandon Wilson * First Appearance of Vanessa Jones * First Appearance of Rob Dier * This chapter reveals that the counselors arrived via car. ** Brandon arrived in a black Ford GT. ** Jenny arrived in a red sedan. ** Vanessa arrived in a blue Chevrolet Cruze. ** Eric and Deborah arrived in a brown crossover. ** Chad arrived in a white luxury car. ** Adam arrived in a black pickup truck. ** A.J. arrived in a black hatchback. ** Tiffany arrived in a pink sedan. ** Kenny's, Rob's and Deborah's cars were only ones not shown. *** Additionally, in the game, only two cars are present, showing some characters arrived in the same car. However, in the fanfiction, everyone par Kenny, Deborah, and Rob arrived via car, thus having more cars present. CHAPTERS PREVIOUS CHAPTER -> The Stats NEXT CHAPTER -> The Car Ride